


Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Anne, Harry’s mum has to go on an emergency business trip and Louis has to babysit Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover.

Louis wasn’t what he seemed,he had fire red hair,tattoos all over his body,some in places you couldn’t even see,and bulging muscles that he usually showed off in his glorious tank tops that went with his normal skinny jeans that lined the contour of his large bum perfectly. Lately,he had when watching his neighbor Harry closely. He was 12 and the most adorable thing ever,ad Louis,being 21,always felt the need to wank to thought of the young boy bouncing on his dick. One day,late afternoon,Anne came running over to his house,breathless,face red. She explained everything about how she needed a last minute sitter because she had an emergency business trip. Louis happily said yes.

A few hours later,Harry was sitting on the opposite side of the couch,afraid of Louis,most children were,really. Louis hated it, because he had feelings too. But he usually would just shrug and chuckle. When storm clouds rolled in,thunder and lightning started,making Harry jump into Louis’ lap,shaking in fear.

Louis didn’t know what to do, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the twelve year old boy.

"Hey it’s Okay" Louis whispered and pecked young Harry’s forehead.

Harry pushed his head into the males chest as he wrapped his smaller white arms around him and held him close. He won’t kill Harry right? ‘Cause he looked like he could to be honest. He frowned and flinched at a clash of lighting. “I don’t like this..” Harry whispered as he took a deep breath just to breath in the much older males scent which was actually really nice and calmed Harry slightly.

"I’m here Harry nothing’s going to happen whilst I’m here" Louis said running his hands through Harry’s soft curls.Harry nodded his head and held Louis tighter. Harry liked it when people played with his hair, it was relaxing.

"Louis, do you have a girlfriend?" Harry whispered.

Harry smiled at the hand that went though his curls. It was like his mothers touch… But better. He looked up at the red haired boy for an answer.

"No. I don’t" Louis shook his head casually as his eyes met Harry’s.

"Why not?" Harry curiously asked as he shifted in the lap as thunder seemed to shake the house and echo in his ears.

"I don’t like girls like that, I like boys" Louis said, trying to explain to the younger boy. Louis tensed up when Harry shifted in his lap rubbing his little bum on Louis’ dick.

Harry nodded slowly. “Oh. Okay” he said with a soft smile. Why did the boy tense? The question ran though his small head. He did it again. Shifted in his lap as soft thunder was heard far away.

"Harry, please keep still" Louis said quietly. He now had an erection and was scared of Harry feeling it. If Harry felt it and knew what it was he would think Louis was a freak. Louis couldn’t help but imagine having little Harry bounce up and down on his dick.

"Sorry.." He whispered before spinning around on Louis’ lap. "Lets watch as movie as the storm settles down!" He cheered And jumped off the boys lap and got out a movie that he thought Louis would like.

Louis waited for Harry to put the movie in, The words ‘The Strip Club’ flashed on the screen. Louis’ eyes widened. Maybe the film wasn’t that bad? Louis waited for Harry to sit back on his lap, once he did Louis wrapped his arms around the young boy.

Harry had picked out movie from his mother side. She had told him not to watch movies from there but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what movies where in there. He skipped back and sat on Louis’ lap. The movie, from Harry’s knowledge was about two cowboys. The boring start happens when they meet then BAM! Sex. Lots. Harry pressed play on the remote And placed it down again.

Louis felt himself growing in his trousers as one of the boys were riding the other. Louis scrambled for the TV remote and switched the TV off.

"Harry! You shouldn’t be watching things like that!" He said to the young boy. He couldn’t help getting turned on at the thought of Harry sitting here watching it.

Harry sat there happily. He knew how to control himself. Yeah, honestly he was turned on himself but didn’t show it. He snatched the remote back. Before replying the scene to watch it over again. “Look at his boots” he smiled and pointed before the guys wore nothing but their boots. “And why not? I put something on that you would like” he said as he turned around to face Louis.

"I do like it babe, but I can’t watch it with you. Your too young babe" Louis tried to explain to Harry. His erection was visible and he was aching to be touched.

Harry ‘accidentally’ shifted in the boys lap. Making sure his arse dragged across the had cock that poked into him. “I’m a big boy!” He protested.

Louis couldn’t help but moan. “Fuck Harry” His eyes fluttered closed and he gripped Harry’s hips. “Do it again” he whispered.

Harry smirked. Just what he wanted. He slowly rolled his hips into Louis’ hard cock.

"Oh. H-Harry" He moaned. Louis laid down on the sofa pulling Harry on top of him. He rubbed his dick onto Harry’s now visible erection. They both moaned and Harry grinded as hard as he could. "C-Can…I K-Kiss you?" Louis asked the younger boy.

"Yeah" Harry breathed breathlessly.

Louis lifted his head and kissed Harry’s lips rough with need.

"C-Can I.. Touch your d-dick?" Harry asked Louis. Louis nodded and Harry sat beside him so Louis could take his trousers off. Once Louis boxers were off Harry wrapped his small hands around half of Louis’ dick.

Harry flicked his wrist and Louis moaned. What Louis was not expecting was for Harry to suck him off. Harry bent down giving kitten lick to the head of Louis’ cock. Louis was in pure pleasure. Harry took as much of him in his mouth as he could and bobbed his head.

"Uh. H-Harry… So good baby" Louis moaned. "Can I fuck you" Louis asked. Harry nodded his head. Louis undressed Harry. Louis quickly ran to the bathroom and surprisingly found some lube and a condom.

Harry got on all fours on the sofa and Louis put some Lube on two fingers. He gently pushed one in and Harry hissed in pain.

"It.H-Hurts" Harry whined.  
“Relax baby” Louis replied.

Louis added another finger along side the first and gently moved in and out. “F-Feels so good” Harry moaned.

After Louis thought he had stretched Harry enough he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on his dick. He put a reasonable amount of Lube on the condom and pushed the head of his dick in Harry’s hole. Harry gasped and a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Shh baby it’s okay" Louis whispered. He pushed the rest of his cock in and stayed still. "Y-You can move" Harry said softly.

Louis moved in and out slowly. Harry was so tight Louis thought he was gonna cum from the tightness.

"M-more Louis" Harry moaned Louis thrusted harder and faster but careful not to hurt the younger boy.

"Gonna cum" Louis moaned. He cummed in the condom and Harry let out a few little white spurts.

They got dressed and cuddled on the sofa. “You can’t tell anyone about that” Louis said before kissing Harry’s forehead.

"I know, thank you for making me happy" Harry smiled.


End file.
